modzitytanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:WandersmokLight/Fire
Tom 3 Fire thumb|left|270px Ogień. Raz niepowstrzymany żywioł zniszczenia, a raz maleńka iskierka ciepła. Która wersja jest prawdziwa? Nie wiem. Wiem za to, że płonę. Ogień parzy, ale ja nie czuję gorąca. Ogień jest mną, a ja ogniem. Wiem, że to głupie, lecz płomień jest prawdziwy. Czuję go. . . . Obudziłam się zlana potem. Nad głową miałam błękitną powierzchnię, której nie rozpoznawałam. Próbowałam podnieść rękę, ale coś mnie powstrzymało. Zaczęłam się rzucać. Cała byłam pospinana grubymi pasami. Nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem, a przez powłokę nie było nic widać. W końcu przestałam miotać się jak oszalała i uspokoiłam oddech. -Okej… Jestem w jakimś pojemniku, przypięta pasami do metalowego łóżka i nie wiem dlaczego tu jestem. –trajkotałam. I w tej chwili zorientowałam się, że nic nie pamiętam. „Jak ja wyglądam?”-zastanowiłam się. Nagle zza matowej płyty doszły jakieś hałasy. Nadstawiłam uszy. Po chwili wszystko ucichło. Błękitna płyta popękała w kilku miejscach. Zaczęłam się znów rzucać. Płomienie ogarnęły mnie jak we śnie. Nie czułam gorąca. . . . Stałam za szybą w laboratorium. Oprócz mnie były tam dwie zszokowane dziewczyny. -Jak ty to?- spytała wyższa w kapturze. -Nie wiem.- wydyszałam. Niższa, czarnowłosa chciała coś powiedzieć, ale rozległ się alarm. -Zmywamy się?- spytałam. -Jasne.- odpowiedziały chórem. W tym momencie nie obchodziło mnie skąd się wzięły, ani kim są. Ważne, że mnie stąd wyciągną. Nic nie pamiętałam, ale na pewno nie chciałam zostać w laboratorium. Coś w podświadomości mówiło mi, że mogę zaufać dziewczynom. Zaczęłyśmy biec do drzwi przy dźwięku alarmu. Stłuczenie szyby musiało włączyć zabezpieczenia. Gdy niższa nacisnęła klamkę nic się nie stało. Przyłożyła rękę do zamka. Błysnęło światło, ale to też nic nie dało. -Ja to zrobię.- oświadczyła zakapturzona. Wyciągnęła z pod płaszcza małą skrzyneczkę. Mniej więcej wielkości pudełka od zapałek. Otwarła ukrytą klapkę i zaczęła majstrować przy kilku kabelkach. -Pośpiesz się.- ponagliła czarnowłosa. - Chwila. – mruknęła wyższa. Zamknęła klapkę.- Już- oznajmiła montując pudełko na zamku. Drzwi się zatrzęsły, ale po za tym ani drgnęły. -Yyy… Dziewczyny…- zaczęłam- Mamy towarzystwo.- wskazałam na dwóch ochroniarzy. . . . Zbliżali się wolnym, spokojnym krokiem. Oboje byli łysi i prawie nie mieli karków. Czarne okulary zasłaniały ich oczy. Zaciskali łapy na wielkich pałkach. -Może to kiepski moment, ale dzięki, że mnie wyciągnęłyście.-przełknęłam ślinę. -Nie ma za co.- mruknęła czarnowłosa. Zakapturzona wyciągnęła katanę. Ochroniarze byli już kilka metrów od nas. Obie rzuciły się na facetów. Przywarłam do drzwi i wtedy mnie oświeciło. Przyłożyłam rękę do zamka, skupiłam się i poczułam ogień. Ogarnął mnie i drzwi. Te drugie się stopiły, a ja nie byłam nawet opalona. Skierowałam ręce w stronę ochroniarzy. Słupy płomieni wystrzeliły i powaliły ich na ziemię. -Uciekamy?- spytałam skołowane dziewczyny. Pokiwały głowami. Wybiegłyśmy przez stopione drzwi do długiego korytarza. . . . Musiał być długi, bo gdy dopadłyśmy do drzwi ledwo łapałam oddech. Moje towarzyszki spojrzały na mnie wyczekująco. -Lepiej się trochę odsuńcie. –posłuchały. Chwilę później drzwi stały otworem, a raczej spływały po podłodze. Weszłyśmy do następnego niekończącego się korytarza i spowił nas śmierdzący gaz. Zaczęłam kasłać i krztusić się. Świat zawirował, nastała ciemność. . . . Obudziłam się przywiązana do krzesła. Mały pokój w jakim się znajdowałam przypominał mi skrzynkę. Był kwadratowy i ciemny. Oświetlała go tylko jedna lampka tuż nad moją głową. W jednej ze ścian otwarły się drzwi i ktoś wszedł do środka starannie je za sobą zamykając. Przysuną sobie krzesło i ustawił je naprzeciw mojego. -Nie musisz się mnie bać.- oznajmił przyjaznym tonem nieznajomy. Głos był zdecydowanie męski i jakby trochę zachrypnięty. -Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie kłamiesz?- odparłam zaczepnie. Ani trochę nie podobało mi się jak do mnie mówił. Jakby mnie znał i mu na mnie zależało. Skąd miał by mnie znać? I jeśli mu na mnie zależy to dlaczego jestem związana? -Wiem, że nie podoba Ci się twoja sytuacja, ale zrozum nie mogli ryzykować, że uciekniesz.- prawie jakby było mu żal. Ach, bo jeszcze uwierzę. -Jacy oni?-spytałam. -Długo by tłumaczyć…- westchnął. -Nigdzie się nie wybieram. '''Oni '''o to zadbali. -Dobrze- usiadł na krześle, lecz wciąż nie widziałam jego twarzy- Wszystko zaczęło się od … . . . - Nie! To niemożliwe! -krzyknęłam. -Spokojnie. Rozumiem, że to dla Ciebie szok, ale taka jest prawda. – jego spokojny głos był bardziej denerwujący niż gdyby krzyczał. To co powiedział było tak niedorzeczne, że zaczynałam mu wierzyć. Wszystkie fakty się zgadzały, całość brzmiała logicznie, gdy już przetrawiło się niewytłumaczalne, mistyczne aspekty. Chciałam powiedzieć, że zwariował, że mu nie wierzę, ale wtedy okłamywałabym sama siebie. Mój rozmówca podniósł się z krzesła. -Musisz to przemyśleć.- powiedział z zamiarem wyjścia. -Nawet nie wiem jak wyglądam! Chcę zobaczyć swoje odbicie.- oznajmiłam. -Nie teraz.- zgasił mnie mężczyzna. Skrzypnęły zawiasy i w pokoju zgasło światło. Odczekałam chwilę, ale nikt nie otworzył drzwi i nie krzykną „Jesteś w ukrytej kamerze! To wszystko dowcip!”, ani nie rozległ się żaden dźwięk. Powoli dotarła do mnie prawda. To nie sen, ani żart. To wszystko jest realne. Jeśli ten facet nie kłamał, choć nie można tego wykluczyć, nie mam dokąd pójść, gdzie wrócić, a na dodatek jestem poszukiwana w całym kraju za coś czego nawet nie pamiętam. Lepiej być nie może. . . . Nie wiedziałam ile czasu minęło od „wizyty”. Wydawało mi się, że cała wieczność. Ciszę przerywał tylko mój miarowy oddech. Po przemyśleniu całej sprawy doszłam do wniosku, ze mam dość. Ludzi mówiących mi co mam robić, opowiadających brednie o przeszłości, której nie pamiętam, a z całą pewnością dość tego głupiego pokoju i poczucia bezsilności. Wpadłam w furię. Pomieszczenie rozświetlił blask. Z początku delikatny, ale po chwili mocny. Uchyliłam powieki. Stałam w płomieniach. Nie, to ja byłam ogniem. Całe moje ciało zmieniło się w płomień. Gorący i jasny, ciepły blask wprost z środka. Blask znikł tak samo nagle jak się pojawił. Krzesło zniknęło w kałuży roztopionego metalu na podłodze. Podeszłam do drzwi i przyłożyłam rękę do zimnej powierzchni. Zrobiłam krok na przód i znalazłam się po drugiej stronie. Metal błyszczał czerwienią. Rozejrzałam się po korytarzu. Wyglądał identycznie jak ten, którym biegłam podczas pierwszej próby ucieczki. Piosenka: Girl on fire -inspiracja blogu Tom 1: Angel Tom 2: Assasin Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach